Melody
by LovelyBrallie1
Summary: Callie and Brandon both meet at the Melody music store and take an instant interest to each other...But will Callie's boyfriend get in the way? Will Wyatt steal Brandon's Crush? Will Callie's past come back and haut her? AU. One shot turned into Fanfiction.
1. Somewhere in her smile she knows

Hey! So this is a one shot which is the idea for an Twitter Roleplay we are going to be starting. Hope you like! If you want to join and want to know the concept tweet us at lovelybrallie and the link with the information about the role play is in the bio. Enjoy!

Please review!

* * *

Callie's looking around at the record albums while her boyfriend is off looking at the guitars. Brandon is at the same music store with Wyatt and he's also looking at the record albums. Brandon and Callie both unaware of each other, both take an interest in a Beatles album. They both reach for it and their hands touch. Startled, they both quickly move their hands away and Brando mumbles an apology.

"Uh sorry I didn't see you there" he smiles nervously as he looks at Callie.

Callie smiles back a little as she takes up the album.

"It's cool don't apologise" she says while looking at him briefly before looking back down at the album. Brandon stared at her as she examined the record. Taking in her dark brown hair that stopped past her shoulders. Her round face that made her look a little childish but still mature. Her dark brown eyes that lighted up with interest as she trailed her fingers over the cover of the record. His eyes scanned down her body and a soft blush came across his cheeks as he looked at the white tank top and grey shorts she had on, her long and toned legs bent a bit as she put her weight on her left leg.

"You like the Beatles?"

Callie asked as she looked over at him. He was too caught up examining her to hear her question and she cleared her throat. Causing him to avert his eyes and drag them up so they meet her brown ones.

'Don't mess this up' this up Brandon thought to himself as he blinked a few times.

"Uh yeah they're great. I m-mean they're music is really good" he stuttered.

Callie raised her eyebrow at his stutter and nodded as she looked back at the record.

"Yeah they're cool. I've never seen one of these before" she said absentmindedly.

"A record album?" He asked while furrowing his eyebrows, moving closer to her.

"No one of those record players with the little needle thing Y'know?" She says as she looks up at him.

"Yeah I know what you're talking about. I have one of those if you ever wanna maybe come over and see?" He says nonchalantly even though his heart is racing on the inside.

She looked over at him with an unreadable expression before narrowing her eyes a bit and biting her lip, nodding. "That sounds nice. I'd love that. Thanks"

She cracks a small smile and puts back down the album before picking up another one. Brandon smiles back and nods to himself.

"Alright then. See you around?" He says a bit hopefully. She nods and plays with her hair.

"Yeah. See you around."

Brandon slowly backs away as he waves to her and she waves back before going back to her albums. He quickly turns away and meets Wyatt by the bathroom where he's leaning against the door on his phone.

"Dude!" Brandon says excitedly. Gripping his shoulder and shaking him a bit.

Wyatt looks up from his phone and furrows his eyebrows.

"What is it? What?!" Brandon grins as he starts telling him about his encounter with Callie.

"... I swear she's the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. And those eyes... God they're gorgeous..." He rambled on and on about her and Wyatt rolled his eyes at his innocence.

"Brandon. Stop. you do this all the time man." Wyatt tells him. Brandon stops talking and looks at him blankly. "Do what..."

"This. You obsess over any girl that acknowledges you then you chicken out and never actually ask her out. Other than Olivia which i never understood how you got her to go out with you." He says which a small chuckle. Brandon makes a face and shakes his head.

"That's not true. Watch this, I'm gonna go talk to her right now."

He says as he starts walking towards her. Wyatt rolls his eyes again and goes back on his phone.

As Brandon makes his way towards Callie he notices a tall blonde guy come up behind her and wrap his arms around her. His heart sinks in his stomach as the guy presses a small kiss on her cheek and she smiles a bit as she turns in his arms so she's facing him.

"Ready to go, babe?" The guy asks her. She nods and nuzzles her nose against his. "Yeah. Let's go."

He links their hands and presses a soft kiss to the back of her hand before they start walking to the exit. Callie looks back and unknowingly scans the store for Brandon, her eyes locking with his for a few seconds before she waves a bit and leaves with her boyfriend.

Brandon stands there, staring at the door where they walked through and Wyatt comes up behind him, clapping him on the back.

"Lost your chance bro. There's plenty other fish in the sea" he says before walking past him and going to the cashier to buy the guitar picks he picked up a little while ago.

"I never even got her name..." Brandon says to himself dejectedly before following after Wyatt.

A few hours later after Callie and her boyfriend arrived at the hotel, Callie still couldn't get the thought of the charming record player boy out of her head. His kind eyes that made you feel safe whenever he looked at you. His charming smile and curly brown hair. A part of her felt like she should think about him that way, since they just met. Also because she has a boyfr-

"Ahh time to relax" Sam interrupted her thoughts as he flopped back on the bed, pulling her with him so she's on top. She smiled back slightly and kisses his cheek.

"Is something wrong, beautiful?" He asked her. Concern writing across his face.

"No I'm fine Sammy. Nothing to worry about." She forced a smile and smoothed out the lines on his forehead with her finger. He smiled back and wrapped his arms around her.

"You sure? You can tell me anything baby I won't judge." Callie nodded and cupped his cheeks.

"I'm fine Sam. Stop worrying about me and let's enjoy our last day of vacation before I start school and you have to go back to New York" she replied with a sad smile before kissing him softly. He frowns and traces circles on her back.

"Okay... I'm gonna miss you. A lot." He sighs and hugs her closer when she rests her head on his chest.

"I know baby. I'm gonna miss you too."

She nuzzled his neck and bit her lip as her mind drifted to the boy again. That look he gave her when she was leaving. Heartbroken almost. She felt a bit bummed whenever she thought about it. Wishing she could go back and at least give him her number. Now they'll never see each other again. She let out a sad sigh and blinked a few times when Sam suddenly snapped is fingers in her face.

"Callie? Babe!?" He repeated. She lifted her head up to look at him.

"Yeah I'm listening."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows at her but didn't comment on it as he quickly grinned and moved his hands down to her ass.

"Speaking of enjoying ourselves... Wanna take a shower with me?" He pecked her lips and a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Yeah sure, I'll meet you there in a few minutes?" She said as she rolled off of him and slid off the bed.

"Okay baby. I'll be waiting..." He walks up behind her and presses a soft kiss to her neck before disappearing to the bathroom. She watches him go into the bathroom before looking back at the mirror as she started to take off her jewellery.

"If only I had gotten his name" she mumbled to herself before meeting Sam in the bathroom.

Little did Callie know that Brandon was laying in his bed, thinking about that girl he met at the record shop today and not being able to think about anything else all night, just like her.

Tomorrow was the day that Callie joined Fosters boarding school Miami where these two would unexpectedly meet again.


	2. The second meeting

So...I know it was meant to be a one shot but now it's a two parter! This is the 2nd part, their second meeting. This story is based on our new Foster RP and the accounts are now up and running. Please tweet us at lovelybrallie on twitter if you want to join. #MelodyRP Please review! Thanks :) Follow the RP accounts /CutieCalliexo /BrandonF_keys /wildwyatt /SamevansNY /MissMariana_ /MsSkylarx3

* * *

Callie sighed for at least the hundredth time today as her boyfriend parked the car in a parking space outside of Fosters boarding school of Miami. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be back 'home' looking after her brother. Now she wouldn't even be able to see him for months on end. She quickly shook the thoughts of Jude from her head as Sam took her hand.

''Can't we just run away like we planned? Please?'' She pouts as she gets out of the car and opens the trunk to get her bags out.

''Cal, no. As much as I would love to my parents would kill me and...well yours sent you here. It's only two years...'' He gave her a hopeful look but Callie just groaned as they walked to the entrance, mumbling ''only two years Cal...''

After they had got her information and timetable Callie went to find her dorm room and Sam went to get the rest of her bags. Callie examined the walls of the old building, she had to admit, it was beautiful but she didn't want to be here. She walked down the hallway that's she had been told where her room was but the doors had no numbers on them...The women at the desk said something about the first one on the...right? Yeah, Callie thought, she must have remembered that right...She walked down the hall before taking a deep breath as she knocked at the door. She waited for about five minutes before leaning against the door, deciding to wait for Sam seeing as there was clearly no one in there, and the door was locked.

Brandon heard the knocks from the bathroom but decided to finishing showing as he thought it was just his roommate Wyatt, probably forgotten his keys again. About 10 minutes later he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel low on his waist and walking to the door. He mumbled as he unlocked it, opening the door.

''Dude you need stop forgetting your-woah!'' Brandon's eyes widen as he see's a body fall back towards his floor and he quickly puts his arms out, saving the figure from hitting the ground.

Callie let out a little screech as she felt herself falling backwards and fast. She squeezed her eyes shut as she prepared to hit the floor but she suddenly felt arms catch her. She fluttered her eyes open and her eyes widened as she saw who it was. Callie quickly stood up, brushing herself down and just staring at that same kind eyed boy that she met only yesterday.

Brandon chuckled awkwardly at the girl he recognised from their encounter at his favourite music store yesterday.

''This is exactly like my dream last night..." Brandon said as he stood there, staring at the girl he thought he would never see again.

Callie blushed at the thought of the record shop boy dreaming about her and she smiled slightly before speaking.

''Sorry...I got the wrong room.'' She mumbles, slightly flustered from the sight of his shirtless chest before waving quickly and shutting the door. She let out a breath before walking down to the next door, and making sure it was the right door before knocking again. Her thoughts going all over the place as she thought about how she felt in his strong arms. Like she was made to fall in his arms. And the breathless chuckle that escaped his lips, she never heard any sound more beautiful than that chuckle. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realise the door swinging open and a small Latina stood in front of her, smiling openly and squealing as she engulfed the frazzled brunette into a tight hug. Callie then finally snapped out of her thoughts of the record boy and furrowed her eyebrows as she looked down at the girl confusedly.

"Uh... I'm guessing you're Mariana my new roommate?" Callie said as she let the Latina embrace her. Mariana squeaked and giggled as she nodded before finally letting go of Callie and looking up at her.

"Yeah. Sorry, I'm a hugger." She smiled almost bashfully and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You must be Callie!? Hi nice to meet you! Wow you're really pretty. What face wash do you use?"

Callie grimaced and adjusted the box she was holding in her hand, blushing a bit at the compliment and furrowing her eyebrows again as she wondered if she was gay.

"Oh where's my manners" Mariana mumbled to herself before stepping aside to let Callie in.

"Welcome to your new home! I cleaned up your side sorry I can be a bit of a slob sometimes" Mariana giggled again as she closed the door behind her and say down at the desk chair. Callie looked around the room as she put down her box to take everything in. Mariana suddenly gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry I'm totally freaking you out aren't i?! Gosh I really need to shut up sometimes" Callie chuckled and shook her head.

"No you're not freaking me out. It's just... A lot to take in..." Callie smiled as Mariana noticeably calmed down and she chuckles as she thinks about what a handful it was gonna be living with her. Callie moved some hair out of her face as she walked over to her new bed and sat down, pulling out her phone as she felt it vibrate. Mariana bit her lip and moved to sit on her own bed across from Callie's.

"Hey." Callie looked up from her phone as she typed a reply to her boyfriend, raising her eyebrows as she looked at Mariana.

"Hmm?" She hummed. Mariana smiled.

"I think we should play a game to get to know each other more. You up for 20 questions?" She suggested. Callie put away her phone after telling Sam that she got all her stuff and that she'll meet him downstairs in a bit before shrugging.

"Yeah sure, you first."

Just as Mariana started to think of a question, the door burst open and a girl with long brown hair stood in the doorway.

"Omg who's the hot blonde in the parking lot" she asked. Her chest heaving from running. Mariana perked up and quickly ran over to her window, looking out and gasping as she saw Sam leaning against the car. The un named girl quickly ran up next to her and Mariana suddenly squealed.

"Omg I don't know?! He's so hot!"

Callie stared at them both as they started fangirling and she rolled her eyes as she stood up and looked out the window.

"That's my boyfriend Sam." She stated simply and the two Hispanics quickly went silent as they stared at her.

"You go out with him?" Mariana's friend asked in disbelief. Callie plopped back down on her bed and shrugged as she nodded.

"Yeah, and you are...?" Callie raised her eyebrows at them as she waited for a reply and Mariana chuckled.

"Sorry I got so caught up in my fangirling I forgot to introduce you two! Callie, meet Skylar. My best friend." Skylar smiled and held her hand out and they shook hands. Callie took note of her outfit, leather jacket with tight black jeans and white t shirt. Paired with black leather boots.

"I'm Mariana's new roommate. Nice boots by the way" Callie added. Skylar looked down at her shoes and smiled.

"Thanks." Mariana watched them get accustomed to each other before holding her arms up.

"Alright! Now that we got that out of the way... I know what I'm gonna ask you." She said to Callie. Callie looked over at her as she waited for the question.

"Shoot." Mariana grinned and gave Skylar a look before speaking.

"How good of a kisser is that blonde hottie?!" Callie rolled her eyes and chuckled as she thought to herself.

'Oh this is gonna be a fun experience'

20 questions later, Callie sworn she knew everything there was to know about Mariana. Including her twin brother, Jesus. Boy did she talk a lot. Where as Callie managed to only share a few facts about herself. Which frustrated the Latina to no end. But it was for the best she thought to herself.

Callie sat down in the back corner of the English classroom, her first class of the day. Her heart still hurting as she replayed the goodbyes she shared with her boyfriend not that long ago.

The teacher had started her lesson but Callie wasn't listening. She stared into space as she thought about what Jude would be doing now. 'Probably washing the dishes' she thought with a chuckle. She sighed and looked down at her pen as she thought about how much she was gonna miss him. Sam promised he would watch over him for her. Her parents couldn't be trusted. Not after what they did last time. She clenched her fists tightly as she started to get angry before closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, counting backwards from 10 like her therapist taught her. After finally calming down she decided to think about something else so she looked up at the teacher as she continued with the attendance.

"Abigail amigas?"

"Here!"

"Jake davids?"

"Here"

"Brandon Foster?!"

Silence...

The curly haired teacher looked up from the attendance and scanned the room for the boy. Her eyes landing on the empty seat right beside where Callie sat and she rolled her eyes before starting to call the next name.

"Kat-"

"Here! I'm here!..." A voice shouted from the door and the class quickly snapped their heads up to stare at the latecomer. Including Callie. Her breath knocked away by the sight I the same record boy, quickly making his way to the teachers desk to apologise for being late. Callie felt something flare up inside her, she didn't know what it was, but it scared her. She's never felt like that before. She took note in the way they communicated with each other. It looked a bit more than just a teacher student relationship. Then she heard him mumble "alright mom" and it clicked together. The English teacher was his mom. She didn't have much time to think about this new information before Brandon suddenly turned his head her direction and looked straight at her. Callie felt her cheeks redden immediately as he stared at her with an unreadable expression before he turned back around and nodded to the teacher. Callie looked down at her desk and she could see from her peripheral vision, Brandon's legs leaving the teachers desk and making his way across the classroom, down the row of desks and plopping down in the desk beside her.

Callie squeezed her eyes shut and cursed under her breath as he started getting his books out and the teacher once again resumed with the attendance. Her mind drifted to their other awkward encounter and she tried to pay attention to the teacher but the feeling of his arms on her distracted her once again.

"Uhm hey." Brandon said shyly. Callie looked over at him and she smiled a bit as she nodded her head at him.

"Hi" she replied. There was another awkward beat of silence as both the teens tried to gather their thoughts.

"I'm assuming today's your first day? Considering I've never seen you around before. Other than... Y'know" Brandon asked. Callie let out a breath and sat back in her seat as she once again thought about the encounter.

"Um yeah. I started today..." She scratched her cheek absently and looked at him briefly.

"How do you like it so far?"

"It's alright."

She fiddled with her pen as she spoke and Brandon's eyes fixated on the silver ring on her finger with a heart. Had that been there before? He thought to himself. He definitely would've noticed it before. Did her boyfriend give it to her?

"Huh?" Callie asked as she looked over at him. Brandon furrowed his eyebrows before blushing as he realised he said that out loud.

"The ring... Did your b-boyfriend give it to you?" Callie looked down at the ring and instinctively started playing with it as her heart stung a little.

"Yeah. Before he left to go back to New York."

Brandon picked up on her dampened mood and cursed himself for bringing up that topic. He watched her eyes tear up as if she were about to cry and he quickly thought of something to say.

"So! Um I never got your name?" He quickly asked, desperate to change the subject.

Callie picked her head up and looked at the boy with a shy smile, her hair falling over her shoulder slightly and Brandon became overwhelmed with the amount of beauty and quickly looked away.

"It's Call-"

"Callie Jacob?" The teacher called out. Callie lifted her hand and replied.

"I'm here.." Brandon chuckled and Callie blushed a little as she chucked as well.

"Nice to officially meet you Callie, I'm Brandon." He held his hand out to shake and Callie looked at it for a second before slipping her hand into his and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too, Brandon" They shared a look and he held on to her hand for a few more seconds than normal so that his hand started to feel a bit clammy and he quickly let go. Both of them looking up at the teacher as she began her lesson.

After the class was over, Brandon and Callie said their goodbyes. Brandon wondered if he should walk Callie to her next class but he decided against it, not wanting I seem desperate. Callie held her class schedule up as she read it to see which class she had next. She looked up at the numbers on top of the door and furrowed her eyebrows as none of them were the right classrooms. Just as she was about to give up, someone approached her.

"Need any help?" Callie turned her gaze away from her schedule to look at the boy who approached her. He was taller than her and had long blonde hair, that made him look younger than he really is, Callie thought to herself. She nodded and showed him her schedule.

"Um the trigonometry class." She told him. He raised his eyebrows in recognition and nodded.

"Well it's your lucky day because I have that right now. Mind if I walk you to class?" He said as he started walking, not even waiting for her reply. Callie raised her eyebrow at him as he started walking and she contemplated whether she Should just turn the opposite direction. She eventually followed after him and he grinned as he heard her footsteps behind him.

"My name's Wyatt if you were wondering." He said as they turned a corner. Callie nodded and hitched her bag higher up her shoulder. Replying,

"Callie." Wyatt hummed and nodded as he slowed down his walk a bit so they were beside each other, the other students already in their classrooms.

"So, Callie, you're new here I suppose. I definitely would've remembered seeing that pretty face of yours around here" He looked down at her and flashed her a charming smile with a wink. Callie resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she grinned a bit, looking forward.

"Wow is that your best line? The girls must go crazy for you." She said sarcastically. Wyatt chuckled as he looked down.

"You would be surprised at how easy it is to get a girl to like me. Well for me at least." He said confidently. Callie nodded and chuckled as she shook her head at his arrogance.

"Good to know" she stated. When they reached the classroom Callie put her hand on the doorknob as Wyatt backed away. She looked back at him and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't you have this class?" She asked. Wyatt shook his head and grinned.

"Nope. I lied. It was just an excuse to walk you to your class." He started walking backwards down the hall as Callie rolled her eyes and she couldn't hide the small smile on her face as she turned the knob.

"Bye Wyatt" she said as she walked into the classroom. Wyatt turned and started walking normally as he grinned to himself, shoving his hands into his pockets as he went to his next class.


	3. The First and Last kiss Part one

Remember to follow our RP on twitter! CutieCalliexo BrandonF_keys and everyone they follow with the #MelodyRP in the Bio. This is part one of 'The first and last kiss' It is a few weeks after Callie has joined the boarding school and it's the aftermath of a party. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Brandon put his arm around Callie's waist as he help her through the crowds of people and to the stairs. She stumbled along with him, giggling at random times while babbling about random things.

"Why're you a b-brunette" Callie slurred as she ruffled Brandon's curly hair, giggling again. Brandon chuckled and helped her up the stairs to the correct floor of her dorm, the music fading away as they walked closer to her dorm.

"Because I just am" he answered. Callie burst out laughing at his answer.

"You're so funny!" She squealed happily as they reached her dorm room. Brandon turned the knob and sighed when he realised it's locked, turning to Callie and searching her pockets as she started humming a song to herself. He let her inside once he got the key and closed the door behind him.

"Ahh I'm sooo sleepy" Callie yelled before drunkenly stumbling over to her bed and plopping down. Brandon watched her and sat at the desk as she held her feet up.

"Can you take my shoes off for me?" She asked. Brandon nodded and got up from where he was sitting to take her shoes off. He stared at her as she laid out on the bed, spreading her limbs out not having a care in world.

"Why're you staring at me like that?" She asked with a giggle. Brandon blinked a few times as he snapped out of his thoughts and he shrugged.

"Uhm no reason. I'm gonna go get you some water and an aspirin... Help you sober up a bit." He said before quickly disappearing to the bathroom. She watched as he went into the bathroom and she stared at the ceiling before sitting up and going through her drawers to change into her night clothes. Just as she pulled off her top Brandon walked back in and gasped at the sight.

"Oh crap u-um sorry I'll come back when you're um finished" he stuttered before quickly going back to the bathroom. Callie rolled her eyes and chuckled as she changed into her night clothes and got back in bed.

"You can come in now!" She called out to Brandon. He stepped out from the bathroom and let out a breath of relief as he saw that she was fully dressed, the sight of her in her bra still in the back of his mind.

"Here." He said as he set the glass of water on her nightstand and the aspirin. Callie sat up and took the aspirin, gulping down the water.

"You're such a good friend Brandon. The best friend I ever had" she started babbling again and Brandon smiled as he sat at the edge of her bed.

"You're a great friend too Callie." He replied. She giggled a bit and stared at him with glassy eyes, still a bit drunk. Brandon felt her eyes on him and he looked around the room as he tried to control his heart beating out of his chest.

"Can you come closer please? I wanna talk" Callie said as she broke the silence. Brandon looked over at her and swallowed before nodding and scooting closer to her on the bed.

"What do you wanna talk about cal?" He asked. Callie smiled and rested her head on her pillow as she looked at Brandon.

"Are you a virgin?" Callie asked.

Brandon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he thought about where she was going with this.

"No, I'm not." He replied honestly. Callie nodded and traced circles on her bed sheets.

"You seem so innocent... Like just now when you saw me in my bra" she giggled before continuing.

"Are you not used to seeing half dressed women?"

Brandon sighed and rubbed his forehead as he tried to think of something to change the subject. Callie stared at him intently as she waited for a reply.

"Uh... I mean I haven't had sex too many times so it's still a bit... New... For me to see a women's body... Especially someone as beautiful as you.." He whispered the last part quietly and was thankful that Callie didn't hear as she nodded.

"Hmm'kay. Did you like how my body looked Brandon?" She asked while biting her lip. Brandon felt his face go a bit red and he looked at her lip between her teeth, wishing he could just bend down and bite down on it himself before kissing her senseless.

"We shouldn't be talking about this Callie" he muttered. Callie pouted and moved a bit closer to him.

"Why not? It's a simple question. Yes, or no." She rested her head against her hand and reached out to rub his arm a bit. Brandon cleared his throat when he felt her hand and he sighed as he remembered she had a boyfriend.

"Because, you have a boyfriend and he's coming to visit tomorrow."

Callie sighed and flopped back on her bed as she thought about him.

"Oh yeah... I almost forgot." She stared up at the ceiling as she started talking again.

"Do you think it's possible to fall out of love?" She asked Brandon. He looked at her and was about to answer before she cut him off and answered the question herself.

"I think it is... All we do is have sex now... I mean I still care about him and stuff but the spark is just not there anymore."

Brandon listened to her as she talked to herself and a little part of him was almost giddy with happiness at the thought of her not having a boyfriend anymore.

"Well, why don't you tell him that? Are you not happy with the relationship anymore?" He asked her. Callie sighed and played with her hair.

"I can't... I don't know why but I j-just can't. I l-love him." She frowned and sniffles as she felt tears fill her eyes.

"Even after what he d-did to me. I still love him more than I've ever loved anyone."

Brandon turned his head to look at her and his heart broke at the sight of her crying, suddenly wanting to find this guy and beat him senseless for making his Callie cry.

"Don't cry Callie... W-what did he do to you?" He whispered while moving closer. She shook her head and sniffled again as more tears spilled over her round cheeks.

"It was after the winter dance, he brought me to his car and started t-touching me. I guess he was expecting for us to have sex but at that time I was still a virgin and it felt uncomfortable... I told him i wasn't ready and he got angry a-and left." She closed her eyes and hugged her arms around herself as she continued with the story.

"I got out of the car and went back to the dance to hang out with my friends, trying to forget what had happened. And when I left the dance, he was in his car, with another girl... And they w-were..." She took a few shaky breaths and covered her face with her hands as shook her head, not able to say the word. Brandon clenched his jaw angrily as he put the pieces together. He felt a rage flare up inside him and he clenched his fists.

"H-he... He cheated on you? Callie why are you still with him then?" He asked slightly angry.

"Because I love him! I know I shouldn't but I still love him" she mumbled before bursting into tears. Brandon sighed and moved up the bed so he's sitting back agains the headboard before putting his arms around her. She cuddled into his side as she cried into his shirt.

Brandon revealed in how good it felt to have her in his arms. He knew he shouldn't feel that way but he couldn't help it. She was completely vulnerable. Brandon thought desperately of something that would make her smile.

"I wrote a song about you" he blurted out. Callie stopped crying and sniffled a bit as she lifted her head up to look at him.

"Y-you wrote a song?... About me?" She asked. Brandon nodded and moved some hair out of her face.

"I did. It's not finished yet but I'll let you hear it some other time when you're less... Emotional." Brandon said. Callie smiled a bit at him and Brandon felt his heart swell up as he smiled back.

"Is this the song you were working on this whole time? Every time I asked if we could hang out you'd say 'no I'm busy working on my song for music class'..." She asked while slowly turning over and sitting up on her knees. Brandon chuckled and nodded as he watched her change position.

"Yeah... It wasn't really for my um... Class..." He answered but he stopped talking when he saw Callie start to move forward, stopping when her face was almost touching his. She looked down at his lips and whispered, "I'm gonna kiss you now okay?"

Brandon felt her warm breath fan across his lips and he shivered as his eyes slipped shut, nodding.

"Y-yeah okay" he mumbled just as Callie closed the distance between their lips and kissed him slowly. Brandon let out a breath as their lips touched and he moved his hands down her sides and placed them on her hips as their lips moved together lazily. Callie let out a satisfied hum when she felt his hands on her and she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, tracing her tongue along his bottom lip.

"Mh you're a good kisser" Callie mumbled against his lips and Brandon nodded as he rubbed his thumbs up and down the little piece of skin showing through her tank top. He parted his lips and let her tongue slide through as she moved forward again and straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"C-Callie" Brandon gasped as she moved her tongue along his with enthusiasm, running her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah Brandon?" She replied breathlessly. Brandon sighed as he thought about what he was gonna say next.

"We should stop." Callie froze and slowly disconnected their lips, looking at him with clouded eyes.

"D-did you not like the kiss?" She asked insecurely. Brandon shook his head and looked at her with pained eyes.

"No Callie. It was amazing... B-but you have a boyfriend. We shouldn't be doing this. And you're drunk, you're not thinking straight."

Callie moved her fingers out of his hair and looked down, nodding.

"Okay." She slowly got off his lap and got back in bed, thinking about the kiss they just shared. He was right, it was amazing. And if he'd never stopped her they probably would've had sex. She was thankful for his voice of reasoning. She yawned and curled herself in a ball as the migraine pills started to kick in and Brandon looked down at her as he heard the yawn, getting in bed behind her and wondering if he should wrap his arms around her or not. Callie reached back and took his arms, pulling them around her waist and she cuddled back into his arms.

"Goodnight Brandon" she mumbled.

"Night cal" he said back while holding her closer. He waited until he could hear her breathing even out and she was fast asleep before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep as well, dreaming about the love of his life in his arms.


	4. The First and Last Kiss Part Two

Remember to follow our RP on twitter Cutecalliexo and brandonF_keys and all the people they follow! This may be the last chapter for a while but if you want more just read our RP on twitter. If you want to join it just leave a review saying that you do. If you have any more ideas of what you would like next please tell us! Thanks. Enjoy :)

* * *

Callie fluttered her eyelids as she started to wake up, groaning at the massive pounding in her head from her hangover. She help her hand against her forehead as she tried to sit up but something was holding her down. She gasped as she saw an arm and trailed her eyes up and they landed on Brandon's face, peacefully sleeping with his arms wound tight around her. Callie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as her mind tried to replay all the events from last night.

"Crap I can't remember anything..." She mumbled to herself. The sound of her mumbling caused Brandon to stir in his sleep and he clutched Callie tighter. She gasped a bit and blushed as she felt him hold her closer. She had to admit, it was a nice feeling being in Brandon's arms. She felt safe...

Callie sighed as she reluctantly peeled herself away from Brandon's arms and slid out of bed, making her way to the bathroom and taking a look at herself in the mirror.

"Oh god..." She mumbled as she saw the smudged eye makeup under her eyes and her hair sticking up in random directions. Just as she moved forward to turn the sink on, her stomach churned and she clammed her hand over her mouth as she quickly ran over to the toilet and lifted the cover before puking noisily.

The sound of gagging noises caused Brandon to awaken and he furrowed his eyebrows as he saw his arms empty, swallowing down his disappointment, he sat up and looked around. Jumping a bit when he heard more gagging noises and he quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom, sighing when he saw Callie hunched over the toilet. He went up behind her and held her hair back for her as she threw up some more before finally calming down. She spit into the toilet before turning around and leaning back against her tub. Brandon flushed the toilet and avoided her eyes, the kiss from last night still lingering in his mind. He can still almost feel her soft lips moving with his rhythmically... Like a perfect love song. It was amazing...

"I'm sorry you um had to see that." Callie mumbled. Brandon snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head.

"Uh no it's fine. Guessing the aspirin didn't work?..." He chuckled and Callie chuckled as well before groaning as her head pounded. Brandon got up and quickly went to get her some water before coming back and handing it to her.

"Thanks B" Callie said with a smile as she gulped down the water. Brandon smiled back and replied.

"No problem cal." She put the glass aside and the room grew silent. None of them knowing what to say next. Brandon sighed before finally breaking the silence.

"Uhm... Callie do you remember what happened last night?" He asked quietly. Callie bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to remember before letting out a breath and shaking her head.

"Ergh no! This is what I hate the most about getting drunk... I never remember what happened. I can only remember little bits and pieces" Brandon felt his face go a bit pale and he sighed, she didn't remember the kiss.

"Oh yeah that must suck. Maybe as the day goes on you'll remember?" Callie nodded and started to stand up, Brandon following after her.

"Yeah, I usually remember things during the afternoon." She replied. Brandon bit his lip and looked down at his shoes as he wondered if he should tell her about the kiss. Just as he opened his mouth, he heard the doorknob to Callie's dorm unlock and Mariana walked through the door. Brandon took that a his cue to leave.

"So I'm gonna get going... Wyatt's probably suffering from his own hangover." He chuckled and Callie nodded as she put her hair up in a ponytail.

"Alright. See you later Brandon." She went over to the sink to brush her teeth and Brandon mumbled a see you later before quickly leaving the bathroom and saying hey to Mariana before leaving Callie's dorm and making his way to his.

A few hours later, after nursing Wyatt back to health. Brandon sent Callie a text.

[text] meet me in the music room in 10 minutes- B Brandon sat on his piano bench as he waited for Callie to reply.

[text] um okay?... -C

Callie furrowed her eyebrows as she wondered what he might wanna talk about. Did something happen during the party between them? Did she cheat on Sam? She walked out the door of her dorm and made her way down to the music room as she fidgeted with her necklace nervously.

When she reached the music room, her eyes landed on Brandon as he was playing a soft tune to himself. She walked up behind him slowly and a small smile appeared on her lips as she watched his fingers flow over the keys. The beautiful melody in the air.

"What song is this?" Callie asked quietly. Brandon jumped and turned his head back as Callie sat beside him on the bench.

"Jesus Callie... You scared me" he said while chuckling breathlessly. Callie laughed and moved some hair out of her face.

"Sorry. Is it an original?" She asked. Brandon smiled and placed his hands back over the keys, nodding.

"Yeah. I've been working on it for a few weeks" he replied. He started playing the song again and Callie listened intently.

"It's beautiful" she whispered. Brandon continued playing as he whispered back.

"Just like the girl I wrote it about..." He glanced at her ever so slightly and Callie felt her cheeks redden.

"Who is it about?" She asked. Looking at his profile as he kept his eyes down at the keys.

"A close friend of mine." Callie continued staring at him before she gasped and blinked a few times as she started remembering bits and pieces of last night.

"W-wait... Me. You wrote it about me... I remember from last night." Brandon slowed down his fingers on the keys before stopping fully and looking over at her, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, I did. Do you remember anything else?..." He asked, hoping she would mention the kiss. She squeezed her eyes shut again and the events of the party flashed through her head. Her and Brandon dancing together, the millions of shots she took... The wave of jealousy that came over her when he was dancing with another girl.

"Y-yeah... I got wasted. And you took me up to my dorm. And you took care of me" she opened back her eyes and wasn't surprised when she saw his hazel green eyes staring back into her chocolate brown ones. She looked down at his lips and reached her hand up to touch her lips gently.

"W-we kissed..." She whispered. Brandon looked down at her fingers as she touched her lips before looking back up in her eyes. Without second thought, he reached his hand out and cupped her cheek. She didn't protest as she slowly brought her hand back down on her lap, her skin tingling where he was touching her. Almost like electricity.

"Do you regret the kiss Callie?" He whispered. Rubbing his thumb across her ear as he cradled her face. Callie shivered and leaned in to his touch. Her eyes slipping closed as she shook her head.

"No." Brandon felt a wave of relief wash over him and he started leaning in. Whispering again.

"You're so beautiful Callie..." Callie's cheeks flushed and she opened back her eyes and gasped when she saw his face was only centimetres away from hers. She didn't pull away nor lean forward. She just stared into his warm eyes.

"K-kiss me...please Brandon" She was aching to feel his lips against hers again. They were so close already. Brandon closed his eyes and Callie followed his actions before he leaned in and finally pressed his lips against hers. Both of them humming in satisfaction as they started to move their lips together slowly but deeply. Callie held on to his hand that was cupping her face as they kissed and Brandon revelled in the feeling of them connecting. All too soon, Brandon pulled away and rested his forehead against hers

"Perfect." He whispered before kissing her lips softly once more then pulling away completely. Callie sighed at the loss of embrace and she moved forward to hold his hand but the sound of someone yelling stopped her.

"Hey I'm here!" Callie's boyfriend shouted from where he was standing in front of the door. Both Brandon and Callie snapped their heads back and Callie quickly removed her hand before smiling brightly and getting up, running to him.

"Sam!" She squealed happily as she engulfed him in a big hug, his hands automatically going around her small waist as he hugged her back tightly.

"I missed you so much Callie" he mumbled into her neck and she smiled as she mumbled back.

"Missed you too baby" Brandon quickly averted his eyes as they shared a passionate kiss and he bit down on his tongue as he felt something flare up inside him. He didn't know what it was. A mixture of jealousy, hurt, anger, betrayal all swirling around inside him and he quickly stood up and grabbed his sheet music.

"Excuse me" he mumbled as he brushed past the couple angrily. Callie moved her head away from Sam and watched as Brandon swung the door open and slammed it shut. The sound causing her to jump a bit and her heart ached at the thought of her being the reason he was angry.

"Cal? You okay?" Sam asked as he looked between the door and Callie. She cleared her throat, pushing away the bad feeling as she smiled up at him and nodded.

"I'm okay. Just so glad that you're finally here!" She stretched on her toes to kiss him and Sam grinned into the kiss, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I'm glad I'm here too beautiful. I say we should go celebrate..." He whispered in her ear while biting on her lobe gently. A shiver ran through her spine and she ignored her constant thoughts of Brandon as she bit her lip and nodded, getting back down on her feet.

"My dorm's this way..." She said teasingly while taking his hand and leading him in the direction of her dorm. Sam licked his lips and smirked as he followed after her.

Brandon reached his dorm and let himself inside, ignoring Wyatt making out with his girlfriend, Sophia, as he slammed the door and sat on his bed, burying his face in his hands. Wyatt and Sophia both snapped their heads up as the door slammed and Wyatt looked at Brandon.

"Dude. Don't you see we're busy?" He said while wrapping his arms around Sophia's waist and she smiled as she hid her face in his neck. Brandon rolled his eyes at them.

"Well carry on then, it's my room too and I'm not gonna leave just because you're making out with your girlfriend." Brandon said. Wyatt gave him a look and sighed as he pecked Sophia's lips once more, whispering to her.

"Uh babe I think you should go... I need to see what's up with that one over there" he jerked his head in the direction of Brandon and she sighed before nodding.

"Okay... Text me when you're finished so we can continue..." She whispered as she got up and grabbed her bag. Wyatt grinned and nodded as he wink, watching as she mumbled a quick goodbye to Brandon before leaving the dorm.

"Alright, what's up B." Wyatt said as he laid back on his bed.

"And it better be important because I gave up making out with my girl for this." He continued. Brandon groaned and lifted his head up from his hands.

"It's about Callie... Her stupid boyfriend's here..." Brandon nearly gagged as he remembered the sight of them kissing. Wyatt sighed and started throwing a ball in the air and catching it.

"I had a feeling it was about her... What did she do when he got here? Didn't you guys kiss or something? I remember you telling me something like that this morning." Wyatt replied. Brandon sighed and rubbed his scruff that was starting to grow.

"Yes we did kiss. And when I texted her to come meet me in the music room, we kissed again. She was the one who asked me to kiss her too! And as soon as her boyfriend came in, it was like she didn't know I existed! So frustrating" Brandon groaned again and flopped back on his bed. As Wyatt sat up to look at him better.

"You've got it bad my friend... I say you confront her and tell her how you feel. That's how I got Sophia. Maybe she'll feel the same way and dump this Sam dude."

Brandon listened to what Wyatt told him and sat back up, looking down at his shoes.

"Really? You think that would work?..." He asked. Wyatt moved some hair out of his face as he nodded.

"I'm not sure but it's worth the shot. But I don't advice you do it right now... While I was coming to my dorm with Sophia I saw her and Sam going to her dorm... It looked like they were about to... Y'know..." Wyatt have Brandon a look and pretended to thrust his hips and Brandon rolled his eyes, not believing him.

"Yeah right Wyatt, she wouldn't do that after we kissed. Twice... I know she wouldn't." Brandon chuckled and stood up, going over to his keyboard and putting down his sheet music.

"I'm serious! If you don't believe me then you should go see for yourself." He said before laying back down on his bed and going back to throwing his ball. Brandon glanced at him and sighed.

"Alright then. I will go see." He said as he walked to the door and left. Wyatt shook his head at rolled his eyes as he started I text Sophia that he was free again.

Brandon made his way to Callie's dorm. Not believing one bit that she would do that to him. She was the one who kisses him the first time? Doesn't that mean she has feelings for him? Brandon quickly walked over to the west wing of the building where the girls dorms are and took a deep breath as he reached Callie's dorm. Just as he lifted his hand up to knock on the door, he something that sounded like Callie's voice. He stopped before leaning closer and listening.

"Mmh Sam... I missed you so much baby..." Brandon ignored the sting he felt as he heard her moan his name and he clenched his jaw angrily. Squeezing his shut as he heard more muffled moans. He felt sick. He shook his head as he started walking away from her dorm and out the building to get some air.

Callie slumped against Sam as she rested her head on his sweaty chest, both of them trying to control their breathing.

"Best. Celebration. Ever" Sam stated. Callie chuckled breathlessly but her mind kept drifting to Brandon and how hurt he looked.

"Y-yeah... I agree babe." She turned her head and kissed his lips before laying back down, swirling her finger on his chest. Sam held her close and rubbed her side as he kissed her forehead.

"Let's go out to get a bite to eat. There's this buffet I've been dying to try!" He said enthusiastically. Callie chuckled and nodded as she sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest.

"Alright Sam. Let's get ready." After they both got ready and made their way down to the exit, Callie spotted Brandon sitting by the beach. She nibbled on her lip and sighed before turning to Sam.

"Um can you wait for me in the car please? I'll be right there." She asked him. Sam nodded and kissed her softly before walking over to the car and getting in. Callie watched him go before walking over to Brandon and sitting beside him.

"Hey." Brandon looked over to see who approached him and rolled his eyes when he saw Callie, drawing in the sand with a stick.

"Hey." He replied. Callie sighed and looked down at her lap.

"I t-told you this would happ-"

"Really Callie? Really? After all that happened last night and in the music room? You still go and have sex with him?" Brandon interrupted. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Callie furrowed her eyebrows and looked over at him.

"What? How did you know we-"

"Because I heard you guys. I was coming to see if we could talk and then I... I heard you. " he interrupted yet again. Callie felt her face turn red and she looked towards the beach, sighing.

"Okay, I'm sorry I hurt you Brandon... It wasn't intentional I promise." Brandon didn't say anything as he just drew treble clefs into the sand. Callie frowned when he wouldn't even look at her and she closed her eyes.

"I was thinking of you the whole time." That made Brandon lift his head up and he turned to look at her.

"W-what?" He stuttered. Callie opened back her eyes and bit her lip as she looked at Brandon.

"When me and Sam were... Y'know... I was thinking of you." She rubbed her thighs and sighed as she looked down, not noting Sam come out of the car to come check up on her.

"I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help it... I tried to push it away but you always came back on my mind" she clenched her eyes shut and felt them fill with tears as she thought about Sam.

"I'm so terrible. I keep hurting the people I love. And when Sam finds out about the kiss... "

Sam stepped up from where he was listening to their conversation and he clenched his fists as he demanded.

"What kiss?"


	5. The Break Up

This is the cheater you've all been waiting for! It's kinda short and a filler chapter but it needed to be done. Leave a review to say what you want to see next :) follow the RP on twitter CuteCalliexo BrandonF_keys This may be the last chapter for a while because of vacations but if you follow the RP then you can see what happens next :)

* * *

Both Callie and Brandon snapped their heads back to observe the intruder and as soon as Callie saw Sam standing there, fists clenched, she felt her heart drop.

"Is anyone gonna answer me?" Sam asked, getting impatient. Callie knew when he got like this it was best to answer him quickly and truthfully. She got up from where she was sitting beside Brandon and the pianist already missed her presence as he watched her cautiously go closer to her boyfriend.

"Babe calm down, let me explain okay?" She said in a calming tone that never failed in making him calm down. He took a few breaths before slowly unclenching his fists and Callie smiled a bit as she slipped her hands into his. Brandon looked away. Just something as simple as the way they held hands seemed too intimate for him to be watching. He got up and quickly excused himself, not wanting to invade their privacy like how Sam easily did a few minutes ago. Callie watched him go before looking back into Sam's hurt eyes.

"Okay, last night... I went to a party. Brandon was there... " she rubbed her thumb over his knuckles as she felt him start to tense up again.

"I drank a lot, more than I usually drink and you know how hard it is to get me to drink at a party" she chuckled as she tried to joke with him but he kept his face straight, causing her to clear her throat and continue with the story.

"Yeah um I guess it was because I was missing home and I wanted to forget for a while... Well. Brandon saw how much I was drinking and what a complete mess I was so he brought me back to my dorm and one thing led to another and we... W-we kissed." She saw hurt flash across his eyes and it killed her when he looked at her like that.

"Was that all you did? Just a kiss?" He murmured. Callie nodded and squeezed his hands gently.

"Well um we kissed again in the music room, right before you showed up..." Sam nodded and set his lips into a firm line, his face blank. Callie wondered why the sudden change in emotion and she searched his eyes as she tried to figure out what was wrong.

"I have something to tell you." He said. Callie nodded and ignored the nervous lump forming in her throat.

"I... I cheated on you too Cal. I'm so sorry..." He whispered. Callie felt her face flush with emotion as she took a step back from him, letting go of his hands.

"You w-what?... Again?" She said, her voice barely above a whisper from how hurt she was. Sam nodded and rubbed his face in frustration.

"I'm so so sorry baby... I know I said I wouldn't do it again but I was d-drunk and I missed you so much and I-"

"So you slept with someone else?" She asked incredulously. She watched him as he moved closer and she back away from him again.

"How could you... I trusted you Sam. Even after what you put me through... I trusted you and you go and do thi-"

"Don't you dare act like you didn't do the exact same thing Callie. You kissed someone else!" Sam argued. Callie felt anger flare up inside her.

"We just kissed! You actually slept with her!-"

"It's the same thing Callie. Kissing, sex, flirting. It's still cheating and we both did it." Callie knew he was right. She didn't notice she was crying until she felt his thumb brush against her cheek, wiping away the lone tear and another one quickly followed. Sam knew how much she hated crying, she said it made her feel weak. He sighed and pulled her into a bone crushing hug, satisfied that she didn't pull away and he held her close as she sobbed into his chest.

"Callie... It's okay.." He murmured into her hair. Callie sniffled and shook her head as she looked up at him.

"It's not. We were both unfaithful Sam. We can't be together anymore... I can't deal with the long distance." She mumbled through her tears. Sam ignored the pain he felt from her words and nodded, brushing more of her tears away.

"Okay. I guess this is goodbye?" He asked, his voice thick with emotion. Callie hiccuped a few times and nodded, not wanting to say the actual words. Sam sighed and hugged her tightly once more, giving her forehead one last kiss before stepping back. He glanced at the ring on her finger and back at her face.

"Can you keep the ring please?" Callie looked down at the ring on her finger and instinctively started twisting it around her finger as she nodded.

"Alright." She gave him a small smile and he smiled back before glancing around as he started backing away. Callie watched as he turned and started walking back towards the car, getting in before giving her one last glance as he started the car and he drove away. Callie looked around helplessly, her emotions all over the place. She immediately felt uncomfortable having her emotions on display and she tried her best to make a straight face as she made her way back into the building and to the one place she knew Brandon would be.

Callie stood in front the music room, nervously playing with the bottom of her top as she reached forward and slowly pushed the door open. The music that was coming from the piano stopped and she bit her lip as he turned to look at her.

"Brandon I-"

"Did you guys break up?" He interrupted her, slowly standing up and walking over to her. Callie nodded and kept her eyes on him.

"Y-yeah but I-" Callie got cut off by Brandon's lips passionately moving against hers. It took her a second to process what was happening before she started moving her lips with his just as eagerly. He brought his hands down to her thighs and picked her up as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and he pressed her against the wall, their lips never breaking contact.

She felt his tongue brush against hers and a shiver ran down her spine as she dragged her hands up his back to tangle into his short brunette locks, tugging on his hair. The action emitted a low growl from his throat and he separated their lips to kiss down her neck heatedly.

"Callie..." He groaned into her neck. Callie felt her skin heat up with every kiss he planted on her neck and she threw her head back against the wall.

"Brandon..." She sighed in pleasure. She felt him grin against her skin and she took a sharp breath as she suddenly remembered why she came here in the first place. She slid her hands down his neck and to his shoulders, gently pushing him away. Brandon stopped moving and lifted his head up too look at her, confusion written across his face. This time it was Callie's turn to mumble,

"We should stop..." Brandon sighed as he tried to hide his disappointment, letting Callie back down to the floor and he stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry... I was just assuming you wanted to... Y'know. Since you said you were thinking about me during... Yeah." He said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Callie nodded and fixed her clothes a bit.

"It's okay Brandon... I came here to tell you that... I'm not ready for another relationship yet..." Brandon's face went blank and he ignored the pain in his heart. She must still be getting over her break up that happened not that long ago. Callie stared up at him as she waited for his response.

"Alright." He mumbled as he didn't meet her eyes. Callie sighed and looked down at her shoes.

"Brandon I'm sorry..." She whispered. He looked at her and cupped her cheek tenderly, rubbing his thumb across it gently.

"It's okay Callie. I'll wait" he said sincerely. Callie stared up at him, wondering how she got so lucky to have found someone like him. She smiled warmly and nodded.

"Okay."


	6. Bathroom Encounter

Brandon sighed as he made his way down to the student lounge where Sophia told him to meet her and Wyatt. Apparently Sophia signed him and Callie up for the summer dance committee and they were both in charge of music. Brandon rolled his eyes when he reached the room and wasn't surprised to see Wyatt and Sophia making out. He sat down on the couch and got his phone out to check the time.

'Good luck getting Callie to come' he thought to himself. He's noticed that Callie had been avoiding him ever since that make out session in music room. His face flushed a bit as he remembered it but he quickly shook the memory out of his mind.

'She's not ready for another relationship yet' he thought again. Sighing and looking around the room as he waited for the meeting to begin. Just as he got up to say something to Wyatt and Sophia, Callie walked through the door, looking as gorgeous as ever and she rolled her eyes at the sight of Wyatt and Sophia.

"Seriously guys?" She said in annoyance, aware of Brandon's presence in the room but not acknowledging him. It took a while for Brandon to look away from her but he eventually did and he cleared his throat when Wyatt and Sophia finally looked in their direction.

"Oh they're here! Yay!" Sophia exclaimed happily. Wyatt sat on the arm of another couch and moved some hair out of his face as he watched his girlfriend get her clipboard out and pen. Callie leaned against the wall as she watched her with disinterest, thinking of a million ways to get herself out of this situation.

"Alright. Thank you guys for coming and meeting us here for our first meeting! I'm putting together a summer dance and with the help of you guys,"

She gestured to Brandon and Callie before continuing,

"We'll have this place set up in no time."She smiled before going over to Wyatt and speaking with him briefly. Callie crossed her arms and sighed as she glanced at Brandon quickly, thankful that he wasn't looking her way. She took a moment to analyse him. I mean, this is the first time they've been in a two feet radius of each other in 3 weeks. Besides the times they shared class together where she'd move her seat all the way to the corner of the room just to get away from him. She picked at the lint balls on her top as she waited for Sophia to give her their instructions and watched as she turned back to them.

"Okay so the theme of the dance will be A Night In Hollywood. It's a masquerade ball as well. So I'm thinking you both can be in charge of the music and some ideas for decorations. Got it?" Brandon and Callie both nodded and sat up a bit. Sophia smiled yet again.

"Good. Me and Wyatt will be making and selling the tickets. But for now, you both can start brainstorming ideas for the dance and music." She said before putting the clipboard down and starting to decorate the tickets with Wyatt. Brandon looked around helplessly, not knowing if he should approach Callie first or just walk out without acknowledging her. Too busy thinking of different ways for this to go, he didn't notice Callie walk up to him and shove her hands in her back pockets.

"Hey, wanna start working on this dance thing or not?" She said disinterestedly. Her face not showing any emotion. Brandon looked down at her and shrugged as he nodded.

"Uh yeah alright." He replied simply. Callie nodded and plopped herself down on the couch, waiting for Brandon to do the same. He sat down beside her and watched as she pulled out a notebook and a pen to write with.

"So... A night in Hollywood. Any ideas?" Callie asked. Brandon sat back in the couch and looked up at the ceiling as he tried to think of ideas. His mind coming up blank except for the one thought that replayed itself over and over again.

'Callie's speaking to me' He closed his eyes and tried to think harder, sighing and finally opening his eyes when he once again came up blank. He lifted his head up and noticed Callie staring at him with a small grin.

"What?" He questioned, his eyebrow furrowed in confusion. Callie chuckled and looked down.

"You look funny when you make your thinking face." She chuckled again and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before scribbling in her book. Brandon felt a smile form on his lips and he sat up to see what she was writing.

"Have you thought of anything?" He asked. Callie nodded and finished writing before showing him her book.

• Photo booth/paparazzi (photography students take pictures as paparazzi)

•Walk of fame with students names on it.

Brandon read her ideas as Callie took her shoes off and tucked her feet under herself.

"Uh that's all I got so far. They're crap but I'm sure I'll come up with something better eventually." She took her book back from him and Brandon nodded and glanced at Wyatt and Sophia.

"Those ideas were good Callie. You should stop doubting yourself and go with your gut."

He turned his gaze to her and Callie glanced at him; nodding slightly.

"Um okay." She pulled out a bag of twizzlers and took one out, nibbling on it. Brandon smiled as he remembered her telling him it's her favourite candy.

"Want one?" She asked, holding the bag out to him.

"Sure." He replied while taking one and biting into it. They chewed in silence for a while before Callie finally spoke.

"So... -"

"This is the first time you've talked to me for weeks cal..." Brandon muttered quietly, interrupting her. Callie froze a bit and lifted her gaze to look at him, the pain in his eyes clear. She gulped and looked back down at her notebook.

"B-Brandon... Can we not talk about this right now please?" She started to write in the book, not meeting his gaze.

"Why not? Sophia and Wyatt aren't paying attention. I just wanna know why... Just because we can't be in a... Relationship at the moment doesn't mean we can't be friends." He continued. Callie dropped her arms and finally met his eyes, looking into them intensely.

"Brandon I need time. Please. I'm still conflicted at the moment and I need some time to think about whether I-"

"Bullshit." Brandon immediately said. Not believing her one bit.

"Tell me the real reason you won't talk to me." He said. Starting to get a bit angry. Callie noticed his change in mood and raised her eyebrow.

"Um excuse me? I don't think you have the right to be fussy with me right now since it's your fault why me and Sam broke up in the first place." Brandon gave her a look and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Callie!" He said incredulously.

"You know that was both our fault and I seem to recall /you/ being the one that kissed me first that night after the party remember?" Callie set her lips into a firm line as she glared up at him. Infuriated at how quickly he had an effect on her and how easily her mood changed because of a few of his words. The sound of Wyatt clearing his throat caused them both to finally lose eye contact and turn their gaze over to him. Both Wyatt and Sophia were staring at them. Callie immediately felt self conscious and she looked down at she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear out of habit. Brandon stood up and checked the time.

"Uh I think that's enough brainstorming for today. I'll work on the music selection some other time" He muttered. Callie watched him stand up and hated herself for missing his presence. Sophia nodded and looked between the both of them. As did Wyatt.

"Yeah, bye." Brandon said again before quickly leaving. Not looking back at Callie once.

Callie sighed in frustration as she unlocked the door to her dorm and immediately went to her bed, falling face first on it. She ignored the stares from Mariana, Skylar, and Sophia as they were all sitting on Mariana's bed talking about the dance.

"So, has Dylan asked you to the dance yet?" Sophia asked Mariana. Callie kicked her shoes off as Mariana grinned and her face turned a light pink.

"Yes. He got me a rose too" she giggled and all three girls squealed with excitement. Callie rolled her eyes and turned over on to her back to stare up at the ceiling. Wondering why she was so moody before with Brandon. All he did was ask her a simple question and it set her off.

"Hey Callie? Are you going to the dance with anyone?" Skylar asked from across the room. Callie raised her eyebrows at the mention of her name and sat up on her elbows.

"Uh no I don't think I'm going to the dance at all actually. Not my thing." She replied. All three girls gasped and gave her a look.

"You're not going? But why. It's a masquerade ball with a Hollywood theme who wouldn't wanna go!" Mariana said. Sophia grinned to herself and looked at both girls as Callie just shrugged.

"I know why she doesn't wanna go." Sophia said knowingly. Callie raised an eyebrow sat up again.

"Oh yeah? Why then." Sophia smirked and looked at Mariana and Sophia.

"It's because of Brandon." She stated simply. Both girls tilted their heads in confusion an Callie narrowed her eyes at Sophia.

"You don't know anything Sophia." Callie mumbled as she turned on her side facing away from the girls. Sophia raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"I don't? Then why were you guys arguing in the hall yesterday? It's obvious you two have a history." She continued. Callie rolled her eyes and didn't say anything as Sky and Mariana both watched.

"Okay... Um which one of you has got your dress!" Mariana quickly asked. Trying to change the subject as she noticed her roommate starting to get annoyed. Sky and Sophia both averted their eyes from Callie and looked at Mariana with interest.

"Um no. We should go buy our dresses together!" Skylar said with a big smile. Mariana and Sophia's eyes lit up and they smiled widely.

"That sounds perfect. Hey Callie, you should come with us!" Sophia asked. Callie sighed and mumbled,

"What part of 'Not My Thing' don't you understand?" Sophia rolled her eyes and got up from Mariana's bed to sit beside her.

"Come onnnn. Please come with us! You don't even have to try anything on just tell us how we look in ours." Callie looked at her and wondered if she was serious; Grimacing when she realised she was.

"Er... You promise I don't have to try anything on?" Callie pleaded. Sophia squeaked in excitement even before Callie agreed to go and nodded.

"Yes I promise! OMG this is gonna be so fun! I have to go get ready then we can go straight there!" Sophia said before running over to the girls and kissing both their cheeks, leaving the dorm.

"Uhm I'll be waiting downstairs" Callie muttered before slipping out of her dorm and quickly going downstairs, knowing it will take hours for the three girls to finally be ready to go.

"Oh my god this dress is to die for"

"You should try it I bet it would look amazing on you!"

"You think?"

"Yes! It's perfect for you!"

Callie almost wanted to rip her ears off as she listened to the girls squeal and talk in high pitched voices about the billions of dresses they try on. She watched as Sophia walked into the dressing rooms for the 8th time to try on /another/ gown that probably looked just as good as the one she tried on before.

"How much longer do we have to be here?" Callie asked Mariana and she watched as the Latina looked over at her an give her an apologetic smile.

"Um maybe an hour or so? I know this isn't really your thing Callie. Sorry you have to suffer through it."

"Um no it's alright I've been through worse. Trust me." She has been through worse. Hours and hours of watching her mother try on expensive gowns for fancy events that she always had to go to. It was annoying to say the least. Even Jude was forced to come along to these events. All her colleagues would compliment her saying things like 'oh such a wonderful family' and

'Wow I wish I could have a family like that.' Callie would smile and play the part of the perfect daughter and role model big sister. If only they knew what went on behind closed doors...

"Oh. My. God." The sound of Skylar's exclaim broke her out of her flashback and she blinked a few times while wincing as she heard another onslaught of squeals and giggles. Callie looked up and saw Sophia standing in a blush colored dress that had a sweetheart neckline and was fitted around the waist but flowed out at her hips. It was very elegant and perfect for the occasion.

"You like it? Does it make my butt look too big?" Sophia asked insecurely as he checked herself out in the mirror. Both girls squeaked again and smiled widely.

"It's amazing just like we said! Wyatt's gonna love it." Mariana stated. Sophia smiled and looked over at Callie.

"So, how does it look? And I want you to be honest." She asked. Callie raised her eyebrows and smiled as she nodded her approval.

"Uh it's really nice. She's right Wyatt's gonna love it." Sophia's eyes lit up and she bit her lip, seemingly satisfied with the feedback. Callie quickly excused herself after saying she would go use the bathroom and walked towards the back where the restrooms were located. After relieving herself, Callie stepped out of the booth to wash her hands. As she reached for the soap the toilet beside the one she was in opened and a girl came up to wash her hands as well.

"Oh hey Callie!" The girl said politely. Callie looked up at her face and furrowed her eyebrows at her.

"Um hey? Do I know you?" She continued washing her hands and chuckled a bit. The girl gave her a look and tilted her head.

"It's me. Lou? We have math class together!" Callie reached for a napkin as she examined the girl for a while before recognition spread across her face.

"Oh! Lou hey!" Lou grinned when Callie finally recognised her and she started to wash her hands.

"How are you? I didn't expect to find you here in the middle of a dress shop." Lou said. Trying to make conversation.

"Uhm yeah me neither to be honest" Callie chuckled before adding, "I was forced." Lou laughed and shook her head as she shook her hands out before putting it under the automatic dryer. Callie chuckled as her dark brown hair flew back by the power of the dryer and leaned back against the sink.

"Aren't you gonna head back out?" Lou asked as she watched Callie sit up on the sink.

"Nah. I'll chill in here for a while. Out there is too much for me." Callie smiled a bit when lou chuckled again and looked down at her converse as she swung her feet.

"So, are you going to the dance next week?" Lou turned back to the mirror and started to fix her light makeup as she waited for Callie's reply.

"Nope. Not really into dances and wearing dresses and the whole shebang." Callie replied honestly. She stared at Lou's brown eyes through the mirror as she reapplied a layer of mascara and she nodded.

Just then, a phone rang and Callie checked if it was hers before relaxing a bit when she realised it was Lou's.

"Oh um excuse me let me just answer this real quick" she said as she checked who was calling her, a big grin spreading across her face before she answered the call.

"Hey you." She said into the phone. Callie had no choice but to listen in on the conversation no matter how uncomfortable she felt.

"I'm fine. I'm at the mall doing some shopping... Really? Oh wow okay have fun." Lou said to the other person and Callie looked around the bathroom as she waited patiently for the call to be finished but the next words that came out of Lou's mouth caused her to freeze.

"Yes I'm out buying my dress Brandon..." She chuckled and blushed at whatever this 'Brandon' told her.

"Oh shut up you know I would never do that." Lou glanced at Callie as she blushed and rolled her eyes and Callie suddenly became very interested into the conversation. Listening extra carefully.

'It couldn't be my Brandon...' she thought to herself.

"-wait you're working on the dance? Since when?... Oh okay makes sense." Lou chuckled and played with her hair as she continued speaking with him and Callie bit her tongue to refrain herself from saying anything, knowing exactly who she was talking to.

"Okay well make sure to get a matching red tie and mask because my dress is going to be red alright?... Okay good. I have to go now so bye B." Lou smiled as she hung up the phone before looking at Callie.

"Sorry about that-"

"You're going to the dance with Brandon?" Callie blurted out, immediately regretting it when Lou gave her weird look.

"Um yeah... I am. He's out looking for a matching mask right now." She replied. Callie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and tried to make sense of the situation. Since when was Brandon going to the dance? Why hadn't he mentioned it to her? Millions of questions went through Callie's head as she watched Lou go back to fixing her makeup.

"Um I don't mean to be rude but.. How do you know Brandon? You two hardly ever hang out." Callie asked. Lou finished with her makeup and chuckled a bit.

"Well um we sorta teamed up a few weeks ago. I make these covers online and um I needed a pianist to play the songs for me and when we were both in music class I asked if he would help me out. He agreed and we hang out a lot working on the songs I want to sing. He sometimes sings with me a few times."

Callie listened intently as Lou spoke and she but her lip as he tried I ignore the jealously that was raging inside of her.

"Uh when did he ask you to the dance?" Callie asked. Lou put all her makeup away as she spoke.

"A few days ago. It was out of the blue actually" she chuckled to herself and blushed as she put her bag on her shoulder. Callie nodded and quickly hopped off the sink, giving herself one more look in the mirror.

"Well it was nice speaking to you Lou. Bye." Callie forced a smile before quickly exiting the bathroom, leaving a dazed Lou in her wake.

Callie stormed off back to where Sophia and the girls were and plopped down on a nearby seat. Trying to control her searing jealousy. All three girls stared at her and Mariana walked over to her.

"Um Callie are you okay?... you've been in the bathroom for quiet a while... I thought you ditched us." Mariana chuckled a bit but Callie didn't crack a smile.

"Sorry I was talking with a friend." She replied simply. Her mind racing a she thought about why Brandon was doing this.

'It's obvious he's just trying to get me jealous. He can't wait anymore so he thought me being jealous would make me want to be with him even more' Callie thought to herself angrily, not paying attention to Mariana. Callie suddenly got an idea.

"Actually," Callie stood up and looked at Sophia.

"Find me a dress. I'm going to the dance." Sophia grinned and reached behind her, pulling out a strapless lilac dress.

"I knew you would come around." She said. Callie grinned as well and took the dress.

'Two can play at this game.' She thought to herself as she headed to the changing rooms to try on the dress.


	7. The Summer Dance

Sorry there hasn't been an update in a while, hope this long one makes up for it. Please review and leave any ideas or things you would like to see in upcoming chapters. Also sorry if the spacing is messed up...I do fix all do the structure on my iPad as much as I can. Enjoy :)

* * *

The dance was only 2 days away and Callie couldn't get her mind off of Brandon and his "date".

She had been watching them spend more and more time together. Eating lunch together, always in the music room practicing a song, Callie couldn't deal with feeling like this anymore. She couldn't put a word on the feeling she just knew she didn't like it.

Ever since that argument in the hall a few days ago they barely acknowledged each other. Even when they were together decorating for the dance. Sophia and Wyatt both noticed their lack of conversation but would never comment on it.

Callie hissed and immediately shoved her thumb in her mouth as the piece of paper she was cutting out sliced her finger. She groaned and shook her finger a bit before examining her thumb.

'That's what you get for thinking too hard." She thought to herself before rolling her eyes and shoving away the paper. Slightly annoyed with having to work by herself.

Normally she would be happy to work by herself, it gave her time to think. But look where that got her. The only exception was Brandon. She thoroughly enjoyed his presence. Even If they weren't talking at the moment. Just having him around made her a bit happy.

But they never spent any time together. He was always with 'Lou'. Callie rolled her eyes at the name. Even thinking about her left a bitter taste on her tongue.

Callie had to admit, she was a nice girl. A bit on the rude side but, still a nice girl. And boy could she sing! She had a set of pipes that would blow you away. Callie frowned and sulked a bit as she looked around her lonely dorm, Mariana was probably out with Dylan she thought.

She finally got up and made her way to the door, leaving her dorm and making her way to the music room where she knew Brandon would be.

"Hey."

Brandon looked up from where he was practicing a song on the keyboard and his eyes landed on Callie's. He removed his hands from the keys and placed them on his lap.

"Hey cal." He replied. Watching as she leaned against the ledge near the window. The room soon grew silent as it always did when they were in each other's presence. The slight tension was enough to make them feel uncomfortable but not too much. It was Callie that eventually broke the silence.

"You're going to the dance with Lou?" Callie asked. Glancing at him before looking back down at her jeans. Brandon raised his eyebrows and scratched his head, not expecting her to ask that.

"Uh yeah. She's really cool and we get along well so I just asked her"

He shrugged and Callie nodded while letting out a sarcastic chuckle.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to the dance? Let alone already had a date."

Brandon sighed and looked at her.

"I didn't know it was my duty to tell you everything that happens in my life Callie..." He said with a slight chuckle. Callie chuckled as well and mumbled,

"Well n-no it isn't but I just thought w-"

"You thought I would ask you?" Brandon interrupted her. His eyebrows raised as he waited for her to correct him. She lifted her head up to look at him and stuttered a bit, swearing at herself as she felt her resolve breaking.

"Um no i didn't think you would ask me but-"

"Well if you didn't think I was gonna ask you then why does it matter who I go with?" He interrupted yet again. Callie started to feel herself getting annoyed with him and she let out a huff.

"If you let me finish then you would've known why." She said. Brandon closed his mouth and nodded as he waited for her to go on, a slight grin on his lips.

"I didn't think you would... Move on..." Callie muttered quietly. Brandon sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Callie, you told me you weren't ready for a relationship yet and I respect that. So I'm going with the dance with someone else alright? You can't expect me to wait around for you cal... You've ignored me for about a month and suddenly when you see that I give someone else my attention you get mad at me? What do you want me to do?!" Brandon's face had turn into a deep scowl by the time he was finished speaking and Callie could see the pain in his eyes as he looked at her and it knocked her breath away momentarily.

She watched as he got up from where he was siting and walked over to her, still too stunned to say anything Callie watched him almost warily as he stopped till he was standing right in front of her.

"Callie." He said, his voice thick with emotion. His eyes zeroed in on hers and she stared back in his green-hazel eyes helplessly.

"I don't understand why we can't be together..." He muttered barely above a whisper. Callie's heart was pounding in her chest as she felt the familiar warmth in the pit of her stomach whenever he looked at her like that.

"I... Can't think when you're looking at me like that" she mumbled breathlessly. Brandon finally broke eye contact to look down and take hold of Callie's hand before he looked back in her brown eyes.

"Then don't think... Just feel." He said quietly as he started to lean in and Callie's eyes fluttered closed as she waited for her lips to be reunited with his. But something stopped them.

"Hey I'm ready to work on some new covers for toni-... What's going on here?"

Lou's face fell as she looked between the two flustered teenagers. Brandon quickly moved away as Callie looked down at her shoes, shoving her hands in her back pockets.

"Um nothing's going on" Brandon quickly replied. Lou raised her eyebrow as she walked over to the keyboard to set down her purse, crossing her arms.

"So you're telling me, you both weren't just about to kiss before I walked in?"

Callie lifted her head up a bit and glanced at Brandon as she already started to feel herself getting annoyed.

"Yes that's exactly what he's saying" Callie answered her as she lifted herself from the ledge she was leaning against and stood beside Brandon.

"There was something in my hair and he was taking it out for me." She continued, her voice completely even and Brandon raised his eyebrows slightly at how good of liar she was and Lou narrowed her eyes a little before nodding, seemingly believing her.

"Anyway I have class now so I'll leave you two to it." Callie made a beeline for the door and Lou turned and tilted her head.

"Um Callie it's Saturday. There aren't any classes today." She said. Callie didn't turn back as he shouted.

"I have tutoring for math!" Before quickly walking through the door. Brandon chuckled before going back over to his keyboard.

"Ready to work?" He said. Lou looked away from the door and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah let's get started."

The sound of Ariana Grande's "Break Free" blasted from the school building as Callie got out of the car along with Wyatt and Sophia, both partners looking stunning as Sophia glowed in her blush coloured dress and wavy hair all pinned to the side and Wyatt in his black suit with his hair pulled back.

Tonight was the summer dance. After hours of setting up and putting expensive makeup on and spraying stiff hairspray, it was finally time. The last two days went by rather quickly Callie thought to herself. Her and Brandon remained civil in each other's presence and they would acknowledge each other politely in passing. They haven't really talked since what happened in the music room.

Callie's cheeks flushed as she thought about how close they were to kissing but her thoughts were interrupted by Wyatt's complaining.

"Do we have to wear these masks?" Wyatt asked as he held his up and groaned. Sophia linked her arm with his and nodded.

"Yes you do now stop complaining and come on. Callie are you coming?"

Callie looked up from her phone from where she was leaning against the car and stood up while nodding.

"Uh yeah sorry."

She walked behind them and as they got closer to the building the music grew louder and louder. Callie scowled and adjusted her dress as they walked inside.

"This dress is so uncomfortable..." She mumbled to herself in annoyance as she followed behind the couple. Her heels clicking on the floor along with Sophia's as they entered the building.

"Whoa..." Wyatt muttered in amazement as he took in the room. His comment catching Callie's attention and she looked around the room, her mouth dropping open in surprise. The old building itself was already gorgeous without the decoration but with its extravagant chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and black and white marble floor, it took a while for Callie to take it all in. Red and gold streamers decorated the ceiling and the walls and colourful lights illuminated the room, bringing an almost club-like vibe in the atmosphere. A DJ stood in the corner of the room where students watched as he took care of the music her and Brandon had selected.

Callie looked down and noticed she was standing on a deep red carpet that lead to the photos section in the corner of the room and she smiled as she remembered she was the one that came up with that idea.

"Okay guys masks on!" Sophia ordered as she put hers on and Wyatt along with Callie both groaned as they put their masks on.

"Yay! Okay me and Wyatt are gonna go get something to drink so Callie you're okay right?" Sophia asked. Callie looked over at them and nodded.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. You guys go ahead" she smiled and watched as Sophia and Wyatt walked off to the punch bowl.

Callie was once again alone.

She felt out of place as she watched happy couples dancing and talking amongst each other. Her eyes scanned the dizzying crowd for a certain green eyed pianist and she sighed as she realised how much harder it would be to find him because of the masks.

"Come on where is he..." She mumbled to herself in frustration as she was close to giving up.

"Looking for someone?"

Callie shrieked quietly and jumped as she clutched her chest with her hand, turning to see who it was.

"Um yes I'm looking for someone. You scared the crap outta me by the way" Callie replied as she looked at the person. He had light brown tousled hair and inviting brown eyes. His full lips were curved into a grin as he sipped his punch.

"Sorry. I just saw you standing here all by yourself looking very out of place. Are you not into school dances?" He asked politely. Callie looked at him suspiciously as he tried to make conversation with her.

"No." She replied curtly with a bit of attitude. The unnamed boy raised an eyebrow at her attitude and let out a chuckle.

"What's wrong gorgeous I'm just trying to strike up a conversation with you? Am I not good enough to gain your attention?"

Callie looked away from him as she felt herself blushing when he called her gorgeous and she looked down.

"No I'm just... Do you even go to this school?" Callie asked as she suddenly realised she hasn't seen him around. The brunette took another sip of his drink and looked around at the crowd.

"Wow I'm offended. I sit a few desks across from yours in English class. My name's Mason"

Callie's cheeks flushed yet again from embarrassment, now understanding why she hasn't noticed him. She shares that class with Brandon and she barely ever pays attention to the lesson let alone other students in that class. Speaking of Brandon, Callie saw him walking out from behind the stage at the centre of the room. She took in a slight breath at how handsome he looked. His hair was neatly gelled back and he was cleanly shaven, his black tuxedo hugging him perfectly and sharp red bow tie adding a nice touch. He didn't have his mask on at the moment and Callie was great full for that.

"... Hey! Is that your date?" Mason asked as he realised Callie had been staring at him for quite some time now. Callie quickly averted her eyes from Brandon and looked at him.

"Uh no he's just a friend..." She replied. Mason watched as Brandon made his way over to them and he raised his eyebrow.

"Mhm... Well I'll see you around." he said as he walked off. Callie didn't notice Brandon walking over since she had her back to him, watching mason take a seat by himself. As she turned around, she felt someone bump into her and she stumbled a bit as her heels made her get off balance.

"Oh I'm so sorr-... Callie?" Brandon's eyes widened as he realised it was Callie who he bumped into and he tightened his grip he had on her waist as he held her up. Callie quickly regained balance and flattened out her dress with the palms of her hands as she tried to stay calm.

"Um hey Brandon." She smiled slightly and lifted her mask so he could fully see her face. Trying to shake the feeling of her stomach tying into knots as he looked at her intently. He couldn't believe his eyes. There she stood, in a sheer lilac coloured strapless dress that hugged all her curves perfectly and stopped at her ankles. On her waist was a diamond bejewelled belt that highlighted the dress and matched her silver heels. Her hair was curled just right and she wore light make up that highlighted her dark brown eyes beautifully. His eyes finally landed on her plump pink lips that were uplifted into a small smile that would always make his heart skip a beat.

"Brandon?" Callie asked in concern when she realised he hasn't spoken in a while. Brandon blinked a few times and looked up at her eyes.

"Cal... You look amazing." He breathed out. His hands still on her waist. The compliment made Callie's cheeks flush and she wondered how many more times she would blush before the night's over.

"Thank you... You don't look too bad yourself B." She replied. A grin on her lips. Brandon chuckled and finally slipped his hands off her waist as he remembered where they were, flashing her his signature half smile.

"Thanks. It was all Lou. She dressed me so you can thank her. She's in the bathroom but she'll be out in a bit"

Callie's smile fell a little when she remembered he was here with a date. Brandon noticed her change in mood and took a slight breath, changing the subject.

"So um did you come with a date? Who was that guy you were talking to?" He asked. Callie looked over at where he was still sitting by himself and shrugged.

"Nah. I came here with Wyatt and Sophia. We just talked for a bit."

Brandon nodded and kept his eyes on mason for a while, slight aversion crossing his face before finally looking away.

"Cool."

Callie nodded and didn't say anything else as she looked around the room, trying to collect herself.

Just then, Lou came up beside Brandon and smiled warmly at him as she linked her arm with his.

"Hey, I'm back. Sorry I took long, all the stalls were taken."

Callie felt like she was being punched in the gut as she took in Lou's rose-colored dress with gold heels. She looked absolutely dazzling and Callie knew she looked nowhere near as good as she did.

"No worries Lou." He smiled warmly at her and they shared a look that almost made Callie want to just walk away right then and there.

"Hey Callie! You look beautiful! I love that diamond belt." Lou looked away from Brandon long enough to give Callie a compliment and Callie tried her best to smile.

"Uhm thanks. You look really gorgeous yourself."

Looking at her face was almost as painful as looking at her in her dress. Her dark brown hair was curled to perfection and two ringlets framed her round face that held little makeup.

"Thank you Callie you're too sweet."

Lou smiled again, her eyes bright and happy. Brandon noticed Callie's discomfort and he stiffened a bit, looking back at the stage.

"So, we should probably go get ready for our performance."

Callie furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Brandon in confusion.

"Performance? You two are performing together?" She questioned. Lou nodded and looked back at Brandon.

"You didn't tell her? Oh well yeah we are. We've been working on this song for a while and we can't wait to perform it live!"

Lou's face light up with excitement and Callie saw from the corner of her eye, Brandon's face grinning at her excitement.

"Oh... Well good luck to you two. I can't wait to hear you guys." Callie tried her best to not show how affected she was by this bit of information. She was going to have sit and watch Brandon and his date sing to each other, casting loving gazes across the stage, practically showing everyone how happy they are to be each other's dates.

Fun.

"Alright we're gonna go now Callie so see you after our performance! Hope you enjoy yourself."

Lou gave Callie a brief hug and smiled before pulling away. Brandon stepped forward and pressed a small kiss to her temple, whispering against her skin.

"Bye cal."

The feeling of his lips brushing against her skin made her skin prickle and a shiver ran down her spine involuntarily. The fleeting feeling soon went away as soon as his lips left her skin and she knew her cheeks were tinged pink.

His gaze lingered on hers for a bit before he and Lou both made their way backstage to get ready.

Callie set down her punch and pushed aside the bowl of potato chips she had been munching on for about 20 minutes as she waited for Brandon and Lou's performance to start.

She had been sitting in the same spot for most of the dance. Not really paying attention to what was going on around her. The only reason she was even here was to keep an eye on Brandon. She would much rather be back in her dorm watching reruns of Full House with Mariana.

"Are you alright?"

Wyatt took the seat beside Callie and ate some of the chips she had pushed away. Callie looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"Um yeah I'm okay Wyatt. Just..." She sighed and turned back towards the stage as she continued.

"Can't wait to see Brandon and Lou perform."

Wyatt could sense the sarcasm in her tone and he chuckled to himself.

"You're still hung up on him aren't you."

Callie didn't reply as she saw the lights dimming and the DJ turning down the music, two spotlights appeared on the stage as Brandon and Lou both walked on.

Lou took hold of the single mic stand in the middle of the stage and Brandon stood behind the keyboard. Callie smiled to herself as she saw how nervous he looked and Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Taking that as a yes."

Callie suddenly remembered that she was having a conversation with Wyatt and blushed as she looked at him.

"Oh, sorry Wyatt... Where's Sophia? Shouldn't you be with her?"

Wyatt sighed and motioned towards the photos section where Sophia was directing the photographer at how to take the photos.

"She's been fixing up decorations... Refreshing the snacks... Making sure the DJ's playing the right music... She's hardly talked to me at all tonight."

Wyatt looked away as Sophia started to quickly walk over to the red carpet to reposition it and Callie frowned a bit, feeling sorry for him.

"Aww Wyatt I'm sure she'll pay you some attention eventually."

Wyatt chuckled and smiled a bit.

"I'm alright I guess. Once this whole thing is over I'll have her back to myself."

Callie smiled and nodded before putting her attention towards the stage when Lou tapped her mic a few times. She smiled once she got everyone's attention and proceeded to introduce herself and Brandon.

"Good evening guys. As you may already know, my name's Lou and this is Brandon,"

She motioned towards him and he waved shyly to the crowd as they gathered by the stage.

Lou let out a chuckle at him before continuing her introduction.

"So uhm we've been working on this song for quite some time now. It was originally a solo but we've messed with it a bit and turned it into a duet. It's an original by Brandon himself, titled Outlaws. Hope you like it."

The crowd quieted down and Callie mentally braced herself for their performance that she was sure would be painful to watch.

Brandon's subtle but soothing voice rang through the micro phone as he began to sing.

"I took you at your word... When you said you would steal my heart.

Yeah this might sound absurd, but would you be my thief,

Take all of me,

Every part."

Callie watched as Brandon's eyes scanned the crowd, as if he was looking for someone and when his eyes finally landed on Callie's, she felt her insides turn to putty at his intense gaze.

"Love, love, love is my crime.

So baby, just catch me and let's do the time."

"I think we might be outlaws."

"I think I might be in love."

"Cause I'm all out of reasons, like seasons winter, summer, fall, they're all washed up."

"If you're still way over there.

Maybe slide on in by my side."

"Cause I'm just an outlaw,

Wanted,

If you want me..."

His eyes stared into Callie's as he sang the next line softly.

"I love you everyday and every night."

The sound of his fingers pressing the keys filled the room with a beautiful, sweet melody and Callie's heart swelled. Lou's voice soon filled the room as she started to sing the next verse.

"Lock me up for good.

Right here in your arms."

"You vandalised my neighbourhood.

With your piercing eyes, and your devilish charm."

Both their voices blended beautifully as they began to sing the pre chorus in perfect harmony. Callie watched as Brandon broke eye contact with her to look at Lou, a smile forming on his lips as they sang together. She quickly looked down, feeling as if something stung her.

The couples that had gathered around the stage slowly started to dissipate and they slow danced as Brandon and Lou serenaded them. For the rest of the song, Brandon didn't look at Callie again.

As the song was coming to an end, Brandon finished the song off with his perfect voice and he flashed the audience his famous half smile that Callie's grown to love so much. The crowd erupted in applause and praise and the singing pair both smiled bashfully and took a bow.

As much as Callie hated to admit, their performance was amazing. The song was beautifully written and Callie smiled to herself as she remembered the intense stare he gave her for half the song.

She watched as Brandon followed Lou offstage and they embraced in a tight hug.

Callie closed her eyes and sighed.

He looked so happy with her. Callie didn't think she could ever make him that happy. The revelation struck her hard.

She was just some girl from New York with a broken family and little experience in making people happy.

By the time Callie opened her eyes, she was on the brim of tears. The sight she saw didn't help with that either.

Lou's lips were inches away from Brandon's and Callie watched in horror as she pressed hers to Brandon's.

Callie felt as if the air was knocked out of her lungs and the tears that we're brimming in her eyes finally spilled over, leaving a trail of hurt and unworthiness in its wake.

Before she even realised what she was doing, Callie stood up and held the bottom of her dress up, quickly walking to the exit. She knew she was breaking and she couldn't bear to let everyone see her like this.

She made her way out the building and towards the beach where she soon kicked her heels off and ran out on the sand, quickly finding a spot by the shore and sitting down. Letting herself fully engulf herself into her emotions as she hugged her knees to her chest and cried.

Brandon slowly opened his eyes as Lou pulled her lips away from his and he looked at her, surprised. She looked down bashfully and bit her lip in that way that always indicated she was embarrassed.

"Um... Where did that come from?" Brandon asked with a slight chuckle. Watching her face redden a bit. She looked up at him and blinked.

"Was that okay? Did you not um like it? I'm sorry I just felt like we were... Ugh never mind." She finished lamely. Immediately regretting her decision in kissing him. Brandon smiled softly at her and soon pulled her into a hug. He felt her melt into his arms and he sighed as he thought about what it would've been like if Callie were hugging him instead. Or if Callie had just kissed him instead of Lou.

This whole night he couldn't get his mind off of Callie's and it was starting to frustrate him. The kiss he just shared with Lou wasn't anything compared to the very few kisses he's shared with Callie. He didn't even know why he was here with this girl when the girl he really wanted to be with was sitting right over there...

Or at least the empty spot she once sat.

Brandon furrowed his eyebrows as he abruptly pulled away from the hug, causing Lou to give him a confused look.

"B? Are you okay?"

Brandon looked down at her and smiled weakly, nodding.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. Sorry about that."

She soon smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, stretching on her toes to experimentally kiss him again.

"Mh so um is it okay if we maybe go back to yours Toni-..."

Brandon suddenly put his hands on her hips and pushed her back slightly, his eyes creased with worry as he scanned the hall for the brown eyed brunette.

"Have you seen Callie?"

Lou's face grimaced as she looked up at him and she shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen Callie. Why?" There was slight annoyance in her tone but Brandon hadn't noticed it. Too busy thinking off all the places Callie could be.

"I have to go find her." He said without another thought, walking past Lou and towards the back door. Lou watched in confusion and frustration as he disappeared out the door without giving her a second glance.

Callie sniffled to herself and wiped her tears away as she hugged her knees tighter, watching the waves crash against the shore.

This was the first time she's cried in months, not since the day she was told she would be sent to boarding school and would have to be apart from Jude.

She now remembered why she didn't let herself cry often. She wasn't used to feeling so... Broken. So utterly worthless and unworthy of anything she wanted. She hated feeling like that. It did things to her emotions and it messed with the way she thought about things. Those things included Brandon.

As if on cue, she felt someone's presence disturb her inner reflection. She kept her gaze down at her perfectly manicured toes, thanks to Sophia, and watched from her peripheral vision as a pair of legs covered in black slacks stretched out across the sand before curling up in a similar way her legs were.

She didn't have to look to know who it was.

"I was worried I wouldn't find you."

Brandon mumbled. His voice laced with worry.

Callie sighed slightly at the sound of his voice and nothing else was said for a while. Just the sound of the waves crashing against each other over and over again.

"Well you found me. And now what?"

Callie still hadn't looked at him as of yet and Brandon sighed heavily at how vulnerable her voice sounded. He knew she tried to hide it, but the slight waver in her tone gave her away.

She had been crying.

"Cal... You were crying weren't you."

Callie didn't say anything as she kept her gaze on her toes and that was answer enough. Brandon let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his now tousled hair.

Callie contemplated if she should let Brandon in on her inner thoughts, if she should trust him. She felt her walls go up and it threatened her to stay silent. With Callie, trusting someone was extremely rare. She had so many things bottled up in her and she really needed to let it all out. She needed someone who would listen. She looked over at him and saw the interest and concern on his face and knew Brandon could be that someone.

"Do you know... What it's like to feel... Unworthy? Unsatisfactory?... Not good enough."

Brandon stayed silent as Callie spoke, not expecting her to say that so he was a bit taken back.

"Let me tell you it freaking hurts... It's a horrible feeling and I hate when it happens to me."

Her voice cracked slightly and she quickly wiped away another tear that had escaped.

"All my life... I tried so hard not to feel like that again. But it's inevitable I guess. It just happens."

She sniffled and looked down at the sand, choosing her next words carefully.

"When I was little... And my mom just got her job as a producer in modelling... I tried so hard to be the perfect daughter imaginable. I got perfect grades, never got into trouble. I did all my house chores and took care of Jude to the best of my ability... But still she never paid me any attention."

Brandon could hear the hurt in her voice and I resisted the urge to reach forward and grab her hand.

"When I started high school, I came to terms with myself that, I would never mean anything to my mother. That's when things started going downhill..."

She stayed silent for a while and Brandon wondered what she meant by "downhill". Her expression changed as she spoke again.

"Seeing you kiss Lou... It broke me Brandon. It made me realise that I'll never be good enough for you... You deserve better than this,"

She gestured to herself and Brandon watched closely as she continued to speak.

"I don't have anything to offer you. And it pains me to say this but Lou is better for you than I am."

Brandon's eyes softened as he felt his heart tighten a bit as he ached for the broken girl sitting in front of him.

He moved forward slightly and leaned forward so he could get a good look at her since she wouldn't turn to him.

"Callie, how could you ever dare say those things about yourself."

Callie's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him, startled as she could sense a hint of anger in his tone.

"You're beautiful, Kind, amazing, the list goes on. Don't you tell me that you aren't good enough for me because that isn't true at all. Just because you don't have the same background as Lou and wasn't maybe brought up the same way she was doesn't mean you should feel any less about yourself,"

Callie's eyes had filled with tears as he was speaking and Brandon stared into her eyes with conviction as he told her how much she was worth.

"Any guy would be lucky to have you... And you're wrong again. Lou isn't better for me than you are. Because you know the one thing that you can do that she doesn't?.."

He moved in closer and raised his eyebrows as if asking a question and Callie sniffled and let her tears roll down her cheeks freely.

"You make me happy cal. Just thinking about you lightens my mood tremendously. You know what makes me even happier? Knowing that you're happy. And I wanna do everything in my ability to do just that. "

His face lit up noticeably and Callie searched his cerulean eyes for a while. Shaking her head as she mumbled

"Just kiss me already..."

Before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his eagerly. Brandon, a little taken aback, didn't waist any time in kissing her back as his hands slipped around her waist and held on to her tightly.

He could taste the slight salt on her lips from her tears but he didn't mind at all as she raked her fingers through his hair and parted her lips, feeling her sigh in satisfaction against his lips.

Their tongue brushed against each other's and the sound of both teenagers hum of approval escaped their lips and Callie smiled against his lips.

He didn't wanna stop.

Brandon inhaled sharply as his senses were attacked with /Callie/. He could feel her everywhere. He breathed her in and didn't wanna exhale, scared he would lose the scent of her and he wanted to remember this moment forever.

Unfortunately, they were both running out of oxygen and if they didn't stop soon, it wouldn't end well.

Brandon slowly broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Callie was just as disheveled as he was as she slid her hands down from his hair to his chest and clung to the fabric on his tux.

A smile tugged at the corner of Brandon's lips as she finally regained his breath and he lifted his gaze to look at Callie, noticing her slightly flushed cheeks and feeling a sense of pride knowing he's the reason she's blushing.

"Now you know how I feel about you"

Callie looked back at him and felt her heart swell up in her chest. She had never been so happy in her life. She was euphoric. Blissed out. She didn't know what to do or say so she did the first thing she thought of.

Carefully, she pushed back Brandon's shoulders so he was laying flat on the sand and she laid down against his side, cuddling up to him and kissing his neck tenderly. Brandon wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead gently. Content with the way the night turned out.

"I don't ever wanna move from your arms."

Brandon smiled as Callie spoke and he brushed some of her hair from her face, nodding.

"Then you don't have to. You can stay here for as long as you want cal. I'll always be here if you want me to hold you."

Sighing contentedly, Callie nodded and rested her arm across his chest, watching his fingers trace music signs into the sand.

"Y'know... We never got to slow dance tonight. I was kinda looking forward to it."

Callie frowned slightly and looked up at him.

"But you would've slow danced with Lou... Since she's your date,"

Reality slowly started to come back to Callie and she sat up, looking at Brandon with a frown.

"Aren't you going to get back to Lou soon? She must be waiting for you."

Brandon sat up with Callie and shook his head, cupping her cheek.

"She probably doesn't wanna see my face right now. Trust me. Besides, I wanna slow dance with my real 'date'"

Confused, Callie furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at him and watched him stand up and hold his hand out.

"May I have this dance beautiful?"

Brandon grinned as he saw a hint of a blush on Callie's cheeks as she looked down and chuckled, scratching the back of her head.

"You're really gonna make me do this? You know I can't dance at all Brandon."

Brandon chuckled as well and shook his head.

"This is hardly dancing Callie. I'll even give us some music."

He took his phone out from his pocket and ignored the millions of texts from Lou as he unlocked it and went on his music app, looking through his songs before finding the one he's looking for and pressing play.

The sound of drums and an electric guitar rang in the air, a grin spreading across Callie's lips as she instantly recognised the song.

"This is our song." She stated simply. Brandon hummed and nodded before holding his hand out again.

"Now will you please get up and dance with me? Don't leave me hanging Cal."

Callie rolled her eyes playfully and finally took his hand, standing up and smiling at how much closer their faces were to each other's. Brandon looked down at her and put his arms around her waist, taking her hands and wrapping them around his neck.

"Thank you."

The familiar yet sometimes misunderstood lyrics to Something by The Beatles started to play and Brandon slowly swayed them side to side in the sand to the beat of the music.

"Remember when we first met, and we both reached for this record?"

Callie linked her fingers behind his neck and nodded as she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, humming along to the music slightly.

"You seemed so nervous. I dunno, but it was really cute. You had this stutter when you would talk to me."

"Um no i did not." Brandon quickly denied, shaking his head. "I don't stutter"

"Uh yes you d-do." Callie laughed a bit as she heard Brandon chuckle.

"Alright maybe I do. But it still doesn't change anything about that day, it was possibly the best day of my life."

Callie smiled and kissed his neck softly again, still swaying with him to the song.

"Same here."

By now the water had calmed down and now it was just a calm, quiet and relaxing setting around them. Except for the music coming from Brandon's phone.

Callie took a moment to reflect on the events of the night. She had no clue this is how it would turn out, slow dancing in the arms of Brandon Foster on the beach.

It seemed like a dream. A wonderful dream she hoped she would never wake up from.

Somehow, the night she imagined would be the worst night of her life, turned to be one of the best nights she had ever experienced.


	8. A Walk on the Beach

Little authors note, Sophia in this is NOT the Sophia in the fosters. We created the character before we knew that Bailee was going to be called Sophia...so yeah. The face claim for Sophia in this is Camila Cabello. Please follow our RP on twitter based on this which we update every day so you don't have to wait for the chapters.

CutieCalliexo BrandonF_keys and everyone they follow! Thank you. The more followers we have the more likely we will update this. Please review so we know people are still reading this :') Big storyline coming up soon that involves Jude.

* * *

"You're perfect Callie" Callie blushed from the compliment as she laid against Brandon's chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I'm far from perfect Brandon..." Brandon shook his head and tucked a strand of her curly hair behind her ear, holding her close to him.

"Well in my eyes, you're perfect." Callie sighed and let out a slight chuckle. It had been two weeks since the dance and Callie could easily say it's been the best 2 weeks of her life. She finally had Brandon right where she wanted him. She realised, what's the point of pushing him away when she knew she only wanted him closer. The night at the dance showed her that Brandon was the only person that truly cared about her and how she was feeling. Lou hasn't been mentioned since that night. Which Callie secretly wondered about but for now, it was just her and Brandon.

"Whatever you say B..." He chuckled and rolled his eyes as he kissed her head, smiling when he heard her hum in approval.

"You don't know how long, I've waited to be able to finally just... Hold you in my arms," He slipped his hand under her top and rubbed her bare back gently, looking down in her brown eyes as she stared up at him lovingly.

"Or just to kiss you whenever I wanted..." He started to lean down but Callie moved her head back away from him, a grin on her lips.

"Who said you were allowed to kiss me whenever you wanted?" Brandon raised an eyebrow and gave her a look.

"You're really gonna make me wait cal?"Callie kept the playful grin on her face as she nodded, biting her lip. Brandon chuckled and looked down at her lips.

"Well, I don't like waiting..." He grinned and leaned down to press his lips to hers gently, brushing his fingers along her back as he kissed her. Callie's heart fluttered as it always did whenever he kissed her. She brushed his neck with her fingers as she moved her lips with his, sighing as he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"Cal... Will you be my girlfriend? Like, officially?" Callie couldn't help the smile that broke across her face as she looked up at him.

"Will you kiss me again if I say yes?" Brandon chuckled, pursing his lips.

"Maybe." Callie pretended to think for a while and Brandon rolled his eyes at her.

"Alright then yes I will be your girlfriend."

"Finally" Brandon immediately replied before kissing her again deeply, causing Callie to giggle against his lips as she kissed him back.

"You're adorable, Girlfriend." Brandon muttered as he pulled away. Callie blushed and hid her face in his neck.

"Shhhh you're making me blush..." She mumbled. Brandon chuckled again and kissed her temple as he held her close.

"You're finally mine." He whispered to himself, grinning as he stared up at the ceiling.

"My Callie..."

* * *

"Can you guys please stop being all cuddly we're trying to eat here." Wyatt smirked when Brandon and Callie both rolled their eyes at him and Callie picked up a carrot stick to throw at him.

"Wyatt leave them alone they're adorable" Sophia smiled at them and chewed her salad as she squeezed Wyatt's hand. Wyatt chuckled and threw the carrot stick back at Callie.

"I was joking okay?" She rolled her eyes again and took a bite of the vegetable, going back to eating her salad as she turned away from Brandon.

"We weren't even doing anything." Brandon chuckled and put his arm around Callie's waist as he ate his pasta.

"I still don't understand why we're friends with you guys to be honest." Sophia scoffed and slapped Brandon's arm.

"Well isn't it obvious? We're really friendly people who are also very charismatic and you like us?" Brandon and Callie both gave her a look before slowly nodding.

"Um yeah sure that's why..." Sophia pouted and cuddled up to Wyatt's side.

"Meanies." Her comment elicited laughs around the lunch table where the four teens sat and Sophia pouted again.

"We should all go see a movie after this." Wyatt suggested as he kissed Soph's forehead, causing her to calm down noticeably. Brandon raised an eyebrow and sipped his soda as Callie nodded.

"Um don't we all have class after this?" Wyatt finished his sandwich and nodded while shrugging.

"Yeah," Callie looked over at Brandon, raising an eyebrow as she added to Wyatt's comment.

"And?" Brandon looked at them both in disbelief then at Sophia.

"Is no one else not worried about skipping class?" The three teens shrugged and Sophia got her phone out to search which movies were in theatres.

"Unbelievable..." Brandon mumbled under his breath as he finished off his pasta and started picking at Callie's salad.

"Oh! Can we see 'If I Stay' please please pleaseeee!" Sophia practically begged.

"No." The immediate responses of Brandon, Wyatt and Callie caught her off guard and she shrunk back in her seat.

"Sorry Soph, not really into romances. They make me cringe" Callie cringed slightly and rolled her eyes at Brandon eating her salad, pushing the plate to him and kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Cal." He continued eating her salad as Sophia pouted and crossed her arms.

"Ugh please guys?! I've wanted to see that movie for a long time..." Her bottom lip quivered as if she was about to cry and Wyatt groaned.

"Soph please don't..." She looked over at him with wide eyes and she whimpered as she sniffled.

"Wait she isn't really gonna cry right?"Callie raised her eyebrows at Sophia as a tear rolled down her cheeks and sighed.

"Ergh fine we can go see the stupid movie." Sophia's mood changed drastically as she smiled brightly and wiped her tears away.

"Yay thank you so much you're gonna love it I promise!" She giggled and stood up, pulling Wyatt with her as she shouldered her bag.

"You've gotta be kidding me" Callie mumbled in disbelief as she watched them, sighing as she stood up with Brandon and followed the pair out the back of the school.

* * *

Callie smiled as she took Brandon's hand and lead him out to the beach, a chuckle escaping his lips as he followed her.

"Callie why're you pulling me to the beach?" He watched as she quickly took her shoes off and he followed her actions, laughing again as she jumped impatiently and took his hand again to lead him on to the cool sand.

It was about 11pm in the night, Callie and Brandon were cuddling in his dorm before Callie suddenly got the urge to go to the beach. It was past their curfew and if anyone saw them they would get in loads of trouble, but Callie didn't seem to care as she held Brandon's hand tightly and walked with him close to the shore.

"I've always wanted to go on a late night walk on the beach" Callie smiled at Brandon and bit her lip as she looked back down at their feet as they walked on the sand.

"They don't have many beaches in New York where I live so this is kinda amazing" She looked out at the sea and Brandon let go of her hand to go up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, turning her towards the ocean.

"The view is beautiful too." She was right, the almost black shadow of the sea against the sky made the stars shine even brighter and the sand looked almost white against the water. The contrast was striking.

"Yeah, it is... But I don't think we're looking at the same thing." Brandon's eyes were focused on Callie's face. How calm and serene she looked as she rested her head back against his chest. She looked up at him and blushed furiously when she realised he was talking about her.

"How do you always manage to make me blush baby?" Brandon chuckled and grinned, lacing their fingers together over her stomach.

"I have my ways..." Callie rolled her eyes and giggled slightly as she looked back out at the sea, the air growing silent for a while as the waves crashed against the shore.

"How much trouble do you think we would get in for going in the water this late at night?" Callie's question threw Brandon off as he raised an eyebrow and looked down at her.

"Um probably not much. My mom's the principal after all. Why?" Callie grinned and bit her lip.

"I'm glad you said that..." She slipped out of Brandon's grasp and started to take her bracelets off, pulling her shirt off soon after. Brandon's eyes widened as he watched her strip.

"Callie what're you doing?!" She ignored him as she unbuttoned her jeans and looked up at him.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm going into the water!" She grinned playfully and started to walk backwards to the water, her jeans still unbuttoned.

"Try to stop me" Brandon raises his eyebrows as he watched her move closer to the water and tried to ignore the sight of her in her bra.

"Callie it's gonna be really cold... Plus we don't have swimsuits." Callie rolled her eyes and ignored him again as she started pulling her jeans down, saying in a sing-song voice,

"You're not doing a good job at stopping meeee." She pulled her jeans down her legs and kicked them off her feet, her face carefree and Brandon chuckled as he watched her.

"Oh what the hell" he mumbled as he pulled his shirt off, causing Callie to grin and kiss him hard.

"You're the best... Now come on!" Callie giggled and started running towards the ocean in her undergarments and Brandon hurried as he stripped off his clothes expect for his boxers and ran after her, ignoring the voice in his head that was saying this was a bad idea as he felt a rush of adrenalin rush through him.

He quickly caught up to her and grabbed her by her waist, picking her up just as her toes touched the water and he held her as he ran into the water.

"Holy fuck!" Brandon hissed as the cold water slapped against his skin and he quickly tossed Callie in the water, laughing loudly. It went silent for a while before Callie suddenly squealed as she resurfaced.

"Brandon oh my god you ass!" She gasped as she ran over to him and jumped on his back, trying to get him to fall in.

"Ergh I hate you so much" she muttered when he didn't even flinch.

"That's mean Callie." He chuckled and laughed at her attempts of getting him to fall.

"Shut up." She giggled as she continued jerking him around.

Both teens were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice they were being watched. A sudden light shone in their faces and they gasped as their heads snapped up.

"M-Mom?" Brandon gaped as he saw Stef standing there, shining a flashlight in their faces. The look on her face making Brandon's face turn pale as Callie slowly slid down from his back. She raised her eyebrows when she realised it was her son standing there, a girl wrapped around him.

"Get out of the water right now and meet me at my office." She flicked the light off and turned to walk away, quickly turning back to add

"And put some clothes on." And with that, she walked back to the building. Brandon and Callie watched in fear as she walked off and Brandon gulped slightly as he spoke.

"Oh shit."

Thanks for reading!


End file.
